


Loveland

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Requested, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Another tumblr request. They wanted Sterek first kiss, so I did the thing."Take me to lovelandAnd no one's gonna find meCause I'm leavin' this old placeI don't care..."





	Loveland

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the Milky Chance song 'Loveland'

> "Take me to loveland  
> And no one's gonna find me  
> Cause I'm leavin' this old place  
> I don't care
> 
> Nothing is too far  
> I handle that  
> Oh trust me  
> When we're leavin' this old place
> 
> I don't care
> 
> Like (he) has flowers in (his) hair  
> And you, have flowers in your mouth  
> 'Cause your heart is upside down  
> And you get dizzy because of (his) charisma  
> (He) will love you like a twister  
> And you'll be swept away,  
> And you'll be swept away..."

 

Join me!

tumblr:[ michicant123](https://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

deviantart:[ michicant123](https://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm up for suggestions, commissions, and requests. Or just come by and say hi!


End file.
